U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,228, issued Sep. 28, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a motor vehicle rack and pinion steering gear including a steering gear housing, a rack bar supported on the steering gear housing for back and forth linear translation, and a steering assist fluid motor consisting of a cylinder tube around the rack bar defining an extension of the steering gear housing, a piston on the rack bar sealing against the cylinder tube, and inboard and outboard seals between the cylinder tube and the rack bar on opposite sides of the piston. The inboard seal consists of a metal-reinforced elastomeric ring having an outer cylindrical surface interference fitted in the cylinder tube adjacent the steering gear housing and an inner lip biased against the rack bar by a garter spring and reinforced by a polymeric annular insert against being squeezed between the rack bar and the steering gear housing. The outboard seal consists of a metal annular bulkhead in an outboard end of the cylinder tube defining a bearing for the rack bar, a static O-ring in a groove in the bulkhead facing the cylinder tube, and a seal ring on the bulkhead having an annular lip engaging the rack bar. An outboard seal according to this invention is an improvement relative to the outboard seal of the rack and pinion steering gear described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,228.